Smart
by Tah-chan' yellow lily
Summary: The greatest mistake of the smart people is to thinks that everyone else is idiot / femmeslash


A/N Tried to write a P/Hr, it's kinda funny. Read till the end, maybe you'll have a surprise.  
>Note: femmeslash, girlgirl don't like, don't read: D

The bell of the Potions class rang and all students quickly left the dungeon. Well, almost all students. Hermione Granger, Gryffindor monitor, and Pansy Parkinson, Slytherin monitor,stood a little longer guarding their belongings. Distracted, Hermione scrambled a desk, making a loud noise.  
>"Always clumsy, huh, Granger." The girl with dark hair teased. The other frowned.<br>"And you lovely as usual, right Pansy?" She smirked, as she finished to push her books into the backpack.  
>"I AM lovely" she smiled and approached. Hermione had just placed a sample of her potion in a labeled bottle. "I was getting tired of playing the bad Slytherin student for everyone." The Gryffindor just listened, wiping what was left in the cauldron.<br>"Me too, Pansy," she said, looking up and facing the other. "I was tired of your acting," she said, stifling a laugh. "What if after I left the sample in Slughorn's desk we accidentally met at a.. let me se.. broom closet? " She asked, going towards the teacher's desk.  
>"Why wait? We're alone here" Pansy rushed and pulled the girl by the arm. Her move was followed by the sound of an entire class work on the shattering on the floor and an angry Hermione looking at her. "My work ... my grade ... " she was in shock," look what you did! " She snapped, pushing Pansy.<br>"Oh, you can fix it ..." said the brunette as if it wasn't important at all "Just get another bottle ..."

"No, I can not get another bottle, I just cleaned my cauldron .. Pansy, I ... I'll kill you!" Hermione spoke quickly and nervously, gesturing with her arms. The other laughed.  
>"Relax girl, it's just a job, you retrieve the grade later."<br>Suddenly, Hermione grabbed the cage where they were kept fresh mice whose tails were needed for the potion - the first thing that has achieved - and bounced off with all her strengh towards the Slytherin. She missed by a few inches. The cage fell to the ground with a bang.

"Are you mad?" Pansy yelled, startled. "Are you really gonna try to kill me?" Hermione continued shooting the other monitor with the eyes. "I think you need shock treatment! For a thousand of cigarettes, it was just a job!" Saying that the brunette pushed her against the wall and kissed her. Hermione was exasperated.  
>"How can you think of it in this moment?" And attempted to push away, without success.<br>"Forget it, shorty ..." Pansy said capturing the Gryffindor's lips again. Hermione struggled and tried in vain to get rid of the other.  
>A "Let go of me!" Followed by a stinging slap was the best attempt of defense she had. The Slytherin walked away with her hand on her face.<br>"You just hit me?" She asked, offended "Your ...!" and snapped at her.  
>Within seconds the two were rolling on the floor between swearing, kicking, hair pulling and biting each other. At some point, they began to kiss and the fight turned into some kind of aggresive and sick make out.<p>

UOOOOOON (failed attempt to make the bell)

"Oh my God!" The two exclaimed, getting up quickly. Slughorn was entering the room and although he found weird that the two students were disheveled and panting on the ground picking up the material, he preferred not to ask. They rushed out before he saw his precious rats trapped inside the cage that had been thrown.  
>"That was pretty close," Pansy laughed, turning to Hermione, who seemed extremely annoyed.<br>"For your own good, its' better my grades keep the same" She said upset.  
>"Oh, Hermione," she said. The other appeared to have been surprised at being called by first name "I'm sorry, okay? If you want I tell the professor it was my fault ... " The Gryffindor pondered for a moment, "Okay, but don't get used to it." Saying this, the girl pulled the other's tie, smiling. "It's just a shame that we had to stop."<br>Pansy agreed, nodding. "And if I went your dormitory at night?" She asked.  
>"I prefer to score in his dungeon green and silver" Hermione said with a slight smile. "Okay?"<br>"Ok" the other agreed and they parted with a brief wave of hand. It wouldn't it be nice if someone saw of affection between them.  
>Each one went to one side of the castle, leaving behind a professor of potions confused and upset with the treatment that the monitors had given to his beloved rats.<p>

[Pansy's POV]

I was sprawled on my bed, enjoying the silence and darkness of the room and wondering why that annoying know-it-all is taking so long. I had needs, alas. And Mudblood loved to deal with them. At least she learned that her role, the pure blood. And Merlin, she was unbelievably good serviceshe gave me on one occasion. A noise and opened the door.  
>"Pansy?" A shy voice called.<br>"Here" I said loud enough to be found. The Gryffindor flinched. "Don't worry, I gave them chocolates with sleep potion, no word ... or cage being bounced off " the memory made me laugh " will wake them. "  
>"You did what? Pansy! This is wrong! "She scolded, walking towards me. That arrogant tone she used made me angry. Who she thought was to tell me what is right and what is wrong?<br>"Yeah, Granger, so go back to your dorm, abandone me" I said with an offended voice. Actually I was just emotional playing.  
>"Oh, Pansy, do not need to say so" is, as usual it worked. She sat on the bed. For the first time since the girl entered the room, I looked at her and she smiled at me.<br>Stupid girl. I sighed and held her hand. Doesn't she ever stop smiling? Slowly, I sat up in bed and I brushed my lips against hers. She forced her tongue in my mouth. What and.. audacity for a Muggle-born! Kiss me like we were ... the same! Worse, to get what I want I'll have to swallow this [i] insult [i /] in silence.  
>Soon, I felt a cold hand coming through my shirt, touching my belly, and opening my pajamas, quietly. Abused girl! Thinking she can get here and take my clothes out like that! I was about to show her who's boss when she gently kissed my belly. The reckoning can wait a little longer ...<br>The girl was walking up and kissing all over until he could reach his mouth again. She bit her lower lip and sighed "Oh, Pansy, I like you so much ..."  
>"I like you too, Granger" blatant lie. She raised an eyebrow. Has not been convincing?<br>"For Merlin, even in bed you have to call me Granger?" She grumbled.  
>"Just to not lose the habit" I said smiling. The girl kept looking at me gravely. "Okay ... Hermione " she didn't move " ... Hermione? "A tremulous smile emerged from his lips and if I didn't know she was crazy over me, I would say it seemed a mocking smile. "We can continue then?" I asked, already pulling the girl for me.<br>As I couldn't be the only one with benefits here, and the idea of the the girl with the bad hair (which has been straightened up lately) making her own rules here didn't please me, I started to give kisses and bites. I quickly undressed her, pulling the last piece, white panties, with my mouth. It was amazing how turned on she was. Since I was down there I decided to do my part soon. Yes, I have to submit to it, or she might suspect. And a plan so well prepared and advantageous as this can not succumb to a detail like that idiot. Pansy, come on, just one session of oral sex on a Muggle-born. And it will be worth it, you know you will. Since it is to do, let's do it right! Deep breath and went, and kissed the white thighs I got closer and closer to the button that would link the damn sound of moaning. She laughed. Outrageous and crazy girl. Sometimes she laughs for no apparent reason. Symptoms of passion, I guess.  
>Once I got to the point the damn sounds began. It's okay that she was feeling ... ugh! pleasure, but all that noise was necessary? God, how awful! I mentally thanked to Merlin when she had it and finally became quiet. I've always been good actress, but at those times, I have to overcome. I smiled the sweetest way I could and kissed the girl's sweaty forehead. This time she overdid the hair pulling, my head aches. And now, my reward. She didn't move for several seconds. Then rolled towards me and hugged me. I could not help a sound of discontent.<br>"What's wrong?" She asked, looking deep into my eyes. I felt pierced, perforated with intensity.  
>"Nothing." Although I tried to hide, mu voice certainly souded peevish. She stared at the ceiling and half-smiled.<br>"I know you were expecting ... but I'm so tired now ... "The girl stretched out beside me.  
>Scandalous and selfish girl. "Can I let your turn for next time?" She asked with a smile as charming as a beaver's. I frowned "Don't look at me like that, or I'll think you don't like me anymore!" the girl looked at me slightly disappointed. Damn, I have to keep up with the plan, I have to keep up with the plan!<br>"Sure, Gr .. Hermione ... " Control the eye twitch, breathe and smile " as you prefer. "  
>She smiled again. One day she'll get in trouble for smiling that much. The Beaver came close to my ear and said with a slightly provocative voice, "Next time I'll make up for you, you'll have exclusive, all right?" Sounds good, yeah. Next time I'll be the one to have absolute benefits. Maybe it's not so bad.<br>"I think I liked it" these were the first honest words coming out of my mouth directed to Granger.  
>"So we done" she said and kissed me again. I was so delighted with the idea that it corresponded it with more enthusiasm than usual ... We smiled at each other. "I better get back now, good night." And walked away gracefully. Or at least as gracefully as an annoying-know-it-all-bad-haired-rodent-amazing-in-bed can walk.<br>Huhuhu, I did well. I wait a little now, but the next time... exclusivity, which is now my favorite word. Pansy, dear, you're so smart!

[Hermione's POV, the castle hall]

Pansy, Pansy. You think you're so smart but chose the school's best Legisment to do your acting. Annoying-know-it-all-bad-haired-rodent ... amazing in bed? Out of that last part, it's amazing how this girl can be icky! You can wait for the next time, honey, but it's not gonna happen. I'm no longer pretending to be this little girl in love, since I have aleready achieved what I wanted. And this time it was so much easier. Doesn't she really know who is using who? What would you say if he knew the truth? So silly ...

A/N Since you're already here, why don't you leave me a review to make me happy? (:  
>Gracias!<p> 


End file.
